


Broken

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Broken

You yawned, shaking your head slightly while keeping your hands still. You connected the two microwires you were working on, smiling as your phone screen brought up the charging symbol. Satisfied with yourself, you turned back around to the blueprints station, shaking out your muscles. 

“Okay, FRIDAY, what’s next?” The holograms stayed blank, instead the screen beside the station lit up.

“Y/l/n, I am to inform you per the captain's instructions you are to cease working.”

“The Captain can come stop me himself if he wishes. Now, pull up the rejected projects for the past week. Let’s see how many things the old man abandoned.” The files pulled up, and you swiped one over to the work station, taking in the new suit. It reminded you of Tony’s, but the measurements were off. You flipped through the drafts and edits, writing notes where some calculations could be improved.

“It’s three in the morning.” A deep voice broke your focus, a soft chuckle dancing below it. 

“Ain't no rest for the wicked.” You mused over your shoulder.

“I thought Steve put a restriction to your working hours?” Bucky asked, voice sounding closer in the lab.

“I’m pregnant, Buck. Not dead.” You looked over your shoulder, watching as Bucky looked over the devices you had been tinkering on. Stepping off the platform, you went over to him, sliding your hands under the hem of his shirt as you leaned on him. Bucky’s arm wrapped around you, but only the one. “I’m not going to break, you know.”

“I actually was hoping you were tinkering.” Bucky said, kissing the top of your head. You looked up at him, eyebrows arched in curiosity. Bucky took your hand, holding it lightly to his bicep, the metal warm.

“Oh, that’s not good.” You said softly, grabbing a chair. “Friday, bring up Shuri’s schematics for Bucky’s arm at the workstation, please.” You moved around the workshop, grabbing your normal tools and dumping them on the table. You looked at Bucky, sitting in your chair and did some quick measuring.

“Shirt, off.” you pointed, grabbing your hoodie and jumping up on the counter. You placed the hoodie in your lap, settling Bucky's arm on top of it.

“Why did I take my shirt off?” 

“Because I like looking at you.” You sassed, beginning to work on his arm. Bucky sat silently for some time while you tinkered, you suspected he fell asleep again. You grunted softly, asking FRIDAY to message Shuri to call. Bucky seemed to return to the land of the awake at the sound of your voice.

“Where’s your phone?” he asked, sleep making his voice gravelly. You stopped, reaching behind you and handing the device to him.

“What’s on the back?” He asked, fidgeting with it in his hand.

“Listen Mr.21-questions, If you break it, I will break your arm so bad even Shuri can’t fix it.” You glared at him, a laugh catching you off guard.

“I hope that’s not what you’re doing.” The young princess’ voice rang out. “Do tell, what is on your phone?”

“Arc reactor. Battery kept dying. Now it wont die.” You shrugged, pulling the view-finder over where you were working. “Now, the real reason I called.”

______

Shuri quickly walked you through a necessary adjustment, letting you know she’d be back to make a more permanent fix in about a week. You thanked her and signed off, finishing up with her blueprints. You placed your tools on the table, leaning back on your hands and closing your eyes. You felt Bucky shift his hand out of your lap, faintly processing the sound of his chair being returned to the other side of your work station. 

Soft kisses graced your stomach before you felt hands on your hips, knees hitting the sides of Buckys waist.

“We should probably get you to bed, hmm?” He asked softly, kissing your neck. 

“What time is it?” The sound of the Lab doors opening told you the answer, Loud music beginning almost instantly. You rolled your eyes, tapping the screen to lower the music before Tony made it all the way down the stairs.

“Good Morning! Any new projects last night, y/n?” Tony called out, placing a cup of coffee beside you. “You can’t get her double pregnant, Tinman. Trust me, I tried with Pepper.”

“Tony.” you warned with your voice.

“Okay mama bear, easy there.” He said, kissing your cheek and looking over your table. “Looks like Tin man was your project by the tools.”

“Yeah, and a couple of your blueprints.” You smiled, leaning forward and placing your head on Bucky's shoulder. His hands immediately went to your back, rubbing the knots out softly.

“What’s this?” Tony stopped walking.

“Her phone.” Bucky said softly.

“The battery wouldn’t work.” You said, slowly falling into the welcome warmth of Bucky’s arms. 

“So you used my Arc Reactor? As a battery?” Tony looked up from the device at you, taking in your slumped form and loose arms around Buckys shoulders. “And she’s out. Have fun with that Tin Man.”

“Don’t break her phone. She’ll break you.” Bucky laughed, scooping you up. “Come on, Doll.”

You made a noise of protest before settling against him.

“I think this is why Steve didn’t want you working late.” 


End file.
